Holidays With Delena And Friends
by twistedcandy
Summary: SMUT! Join Damon, Elena, and Friends on their sexcapades during the holidays! ONESHOT, COMPLETE!


**Holidays With Delena**

**D/B/E SMUT AND LOTS OF CUTE LITTLE FAMILY STUFF**

Elena smiled with satisfaction when she placed the last shiny glass ornament on the huge Christmas tree that she had gotten Damon to buy.

The only thing left was to put on the glowing star for the top, " Damonnnn! Where are you?" Elena sang

Damon appeared right behind her with a glass of scotch in his hand, really messy hair, and a half unbuttoned Armani shirt. "Yes, darling?"

" Can you help me up so I can't put the star on the tree?" Elena asked batting her eyelashes

Damon grumbled and put his drink on the table, he then put her on his shoulders and she placed the glowing star on the tree. Damon then gently put her down and went to go re pour his drink.

"Damon, why are you so sad? It's Christmas." Elena said

That was when Damon started to bawl like a child; Elena who was shocked went over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

He whispered quietly, "my mom died yesterday, I always spend Christmas drinking"

Elena knew how he felt; he had shown her a picture of his mom. Her name was Elizabeth and she had raven black hair, startlingly blue eyes, and smooth pale skin.

He pulled away from her hug and went to go sit on the sofa, "I want to mourn for her death but I don't want to do it on Christmas anymore. When I was a kid, I loved Christmas. But when my mom died the day before, I guess I felt responsible and I would never celebrate Christmas."

"Damon," Elena said tenderly stroking his face, "Today will be the best day of your life. I promise. Now go take a shower, okay?"

Damon nodded and headed for the shower.

Elena smiled a wicked smile and then picked up her phone, "Hey Bonnie? Can you help me with something? I know but please?"

Then Bonnie replied, "Okay."

Elena left a note for Damon telling him that she would be back in an hour and she met up with Bonnie outside Victoria's Secret.

"Elena, I am only doing this because you helped me out with Danny last year"

Elena mock glared, " Bonnie, you know I hated Danny last year but you told me he wanted to have a threesome so I agreed. You promised you'd help me with my **sexscapades** too!"

Bonnie nodded cause she knew that she promised to help Elena and said, "I'm gonna need some tequila"

Elena grinned brightly at her friend, "I have some for you! I knew you'd say that"

Elena lifted out a water bottle and handed it to her friend who chugged it, "Bonnie, let's go! :)"

Bonnie handed the bottle back to Elena and the two pranced into Victoria's Secret.

Elena insisted that they found some sexy lingerie so they looked around the store. Elena found some Christmassy lingerie in a rack and walked over to it.

_There. It. Was. The. Hottest. Christmassy. Lingerie. EVER!:)_

Elena lifted off to matching slips, one was red and the other was forest green. They each had white fluffy pompoms on the trim and the red slip had green lace on it and the green slip had red lace on it.

Bonnie picked up the green one, "Elena, can I wear this one. I like it, it'll match my eyes"

Elena giggled; her friend was probably another sip of tequila away from drunk. "Bon-Bon, your eyes are brown!"

Bonnie just giggled and went to go try it on, Elena trailed after her friend.

They both tried them on and Bonnie struck a ridiculously gay pose, Elena laughed at her friend causing a saleswoman to eye them curiously.

Then both girls purchased the outfits and Elena dragged them to the bathroom, she opened her large purse and tossed some cosmetics and Bonnie.

" Use the stuff, we'll both smell like Candy Apple" Elena chirruped

Bonnie shrugged and put the lip balm on her lips, sprayed the perfume on her wrists,neck, and cleavage, put on gloss, and put lotion on her arms and legs. Elena did the same, they both wanted to be ready when they got to the Salvatore Boarding House.

The two girls pranced home and quickly changed into their lingerie in the living room, and put on black stilettos, and went up to Damon and Elena's room.

They still heard the shower running and they both sighed in relief that they had made it on time.

Then Bonnie, who was still drunk, leaned forward and began to kiss her best friend. Elena's eyes widened but she saw that Bonnie had a tactic, this was surely going to turn Damon on.

Oh and when Elena helped Bonnie last year, she did some pretty nasty shit, so Bonnie owed her.

Bonnie maneuvered Elena so she was leaning on the pillows and Bonnie straddled her best friend still French kissing her. Then they both heard the shower stop and the door unlock, Damon came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his eyes widened.

The little witch and his girlfriend were making out!

Elena looked at Damon over Bonnie's shoulder and spoke seductively, " Join the party Damon"

Damon just stared, Bonnie and Elena crawled over to him and yanked the towel down.

Then they both pushed him onto the bed and Bonnie continued to kiss Elena, right in front of Damon. Elena moaned and grinded against Bonnie, Damon just sat very still but had an amused expression on his face.

Elena then got off Bonnie and they both pushed Damon so he was lying flat on the bed. Bonnie put her hand on his hard shaft and began to move up and down steadily, Elena puckered her lips and took him into her mouth and began to suck.

Damon groaned gutturally at the extra affection his cock was getting and thrusted upwards into Elena's warm mouth.

He knew his release was going to come and he mumbled out, "I am gonna come" and the girls continued their ministrations on him. In another minute, Damon came screaming out random " omigods" and " holy crap."

Then Bonnie and Elena got off Damon and went to the front of the room. Elena put her hands on Bonnie's hips and the two girls grinded against each other. Damon watched with rapt attention, his girlfriend and her best friend fucking was a really big turn on.

Then they both began to slide their underwear down and at the exact same time, threw them at Damon's face. He ducked using his vampire speed and then laughed, the two girls in front of him laughed as well with genuine smiles on their faces.

They continued to strip, slowly shimmying off their stilettos and whipping off their slips so they were now completely naked.

Elena moved to sit on the bed and Bonnie sat next to her, "Damon, fuck bonnie first, she doesn't believe me when I tell her about y'know" Elena said blushing

Damon raised his eyebrow at her, "Yes kitten, I do know." He said winking at her, causing Elena to swoon, "But are you sure?"

"Yep, I am really sure Damon, Come on do it! Its okay, I trust you and Bonnie, here is too drunk to care"

Bonnie looked up at Damon, " Hey! C'mon Damon, listen to your girlfriend"

Damon shrugged and began to kiss Bonnie furiously, threading his fingers in her hair while she moaned into his mouth. He noticed now that he smelled the faintest bit of some of his tequila on her, huh, that explains some of how Elena got her here.

Bonnie moaned again, " mmmh, Damon, take me"

Damon ran his hand lightly to Bonnie's nether regions and found her wet and ready. He pulled back and drove into the fragile witch, making sure to position them so he hit her spot every time. Damon groaned, the little witch wasn't as tight as Elena but the special part about fucking a witch was the orgasm. They usually transmitted a small amount of power to whoever they were fucking and it was very pleasurable.

Bonnie whined into his neck begging him to go faster, and she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as he increased the speeds of his thrusts he felt Elena's hand sneak in between his and Bonnie's joined bodies and tweak her clit to increase the pleasure.

Bonnie soon felt her release coming, she hadn't expected it so fast, " D'mon, I'm, I'm" she whimpered into his neck and Damon increased his pace making sure he drove fast into her.

Bonnie screamed his name and Damon shot his load into her, Bonnie looked very very high now and collapsed on the pillows with a big-ass smile on her face.

Elena simply slid herself down on top of Damon and began to ride him mercilessly, he moaned her name and she moaned his.

Damon reached out his hands to bounce Elena harder on him and she hisses when his cool palms hold her waist. Elena, still riding him leans down to kiss him and Damon kissed her passionately knowing that she was going to come soon.

Damon loved her more than anything and always made sure that she felt loved and special. And why Damon loved her even more this moment is because she saw he was unhappy and immediately went to make him happy in her own special way.

Elena loved him more than anything right now, he wasn't just good in bed but he made the effort to get along with her friends and family.

And she knew it was genuine because even when she left the room, she would hear Jeremy and Damon laughing over the absurdness of a video game or him and Jenna and playfully bantering over a recipe.

The part that Elena was happiest about was that Bonnie and he were not fighting anymore; cruel words and glances were never exchanged anymore. They got along and Bonnie actually thought of him like the brother she had never had, Damon no longer had the urge to throw her into a garbage can and lock her there for a million years either.

Soon she felt Damon spurt his load into her again and her walls contracted around him.

" Damon!" she screamed as he continued a few more lazy thrusts into her before she cummed on his cock again.

She rolled off him and the three all fell asleep, they woke up an hour later and the girls danced around in their lingerie and Damon partied with them for a good 2 hours with blaring music.

After the dancing, the three sat down near the fireplace in front of the Christmas tree and exchanged presents.

Elena eagerly ripped open her box from Damon and screamed in delight when an adorable puppy with silky gold fur and warm chocolate eyes barrelled out of the box straight into Elena's arms.

Elena gave her best friend a huge hug when Bonnie's present was a gorgeous Tiffany and Co key necklace that she had been eyeing at the mall for several months now.

Bonnie squealed loudly when her box from Damon was filled with bunches of rare spices, candles, and books on witchcraft. Bonnie really appreciated the gift because she didn't have that many resources on witchcraft, only the grimoire.

Bonnie gave Elena a huge hug and felt happy tears prickling at her eyes when Elena gave her a leather scrapbook from a famous designer brand from New York. The first picture in the scrapbook was of Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie screaming on a rollercoaster.

Damon screamed happily when his present from Elena was a pair of 400 dollar Salvatore Ferragamo shoes and he screamed happily again when Bonnie gave him a pair of fashionable Ray Ban sunglasses.

They all curled up together in Damon's bed and began to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Elena and Bonnie sang along loudly:

"_Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeeer!_

_Had a very shiny nose, like a lighbulb!_

_And if you ever saaaaaaaaaaww it, you would even say it glows."_

Elena giggled when Rudolph pranced and soon the three fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. For the first time in centuries, Damon had gone to sleep on Christmas with a smile on his face.

But then that smile turned into a curious expression, he quietly turned over making sure not to disturb the little with who was sleeping half on top of him.

" Hey Kitten? How'd you get Bonnie to have a sexcapade with us?"

" Well, ya see, there was this guy Bonnie was dating and she asked me to have a sexcapade with that guy cause apparently he wanted to see us go for it so Bonnie owes me." Elena giggled as she kissed Damon's soft hair.

Damon nodded in understanding and in 5 minutes, everybody was asleep soundly.

_Nobody heard the bells and the sound of reindeer's feet on the roof. _

**Hey guys I hoped you liked my smutty one shot. I hope you also got that at the end; Santa Claus actually came to their house. Please review! :) this was 2219 words! :0 luv ya guys! :)**


End file.
